


Баба

by Lalayt, Stitching_Joker



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalayt/pseuds/Lalayt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stitching_Joker/pseuds/Stitching_Joker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фик написан в соавторстве с <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalayt/"><b>Lalayt</b></a><br/>Мой текст - первая половина, ее - вторая.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Баба

\- Звал?   
Фили поднял голову от бумаг и устало потер глаза.   
\- Двалин, ты не мог бы найти Кили? Он ушел куда-то и мне ничего не сказал. А я хотел с ним поговорить кое о чем.   
\- Сейчас приведу, - кивнул Двалин и отправился искать младшего принца.   
Нет, не младшего. Просто - принца. Ведь Фили теперь был королем. Ну почти. Коронации еще не было, но он правил Эребором, и называть его старшим принцем было бы странно.   
Кили он нашел в тренировочном зале. Принц с мрачным выражением лица метал ножи в соломенное чучело.   
\- Почто короля обездолил, любимые ножички отобрал? - усмехнулся Двалин, подходя ближе.   
\- А-а, - скривился Кили, - ему все равно не до ножичков сейчас. Хочешь, разомнемся?   
\- Вообще-то, я за тобой как раз пришел. Фили зовет.   
Кили вздохнул:   
\- Знаю я, зачем он зовет. Опять ныть будет.   
Последний нож вырвался из его руки и с глухим чмоком воткнулся в шею чучела.   
\- Ныть? - изумленно переспросил Двалин.   
\- Ну да. Про завтрашние переговоры. Что он не знает, чем бы надавить на эльфов, да не уверен, что подобрал убедительные аргументы, и вообще он все завалит и испортит. Сил нет уже это все слушать.   
\- А ты на что? - возмутился Двалин.   
\- А я тут при каком? Из меня дипломат - сам знаешь... как из тебя.   
Двалин только хмыкнул.   
\- Но брату-то ты нужен.   
\- Да чем я ему помогу? - Кили подошел к чучелу и начал собирать ножи. - Он не уверен в себе, но я же не могу взять и провести эти переговоры вместо него. Что я могу сделать?   
\- Выеби его, - коротко посоветовал Двалин.   
\- Что-о-о? - Кили выронил очередной нож и смешно подпрыгнул, спасая ногу.   
\- Выеби, говорю, его в жопу. Иначе он сам себя выебет в мозг.   
\- Кхм, - Кили отчаянно пытался прийти в себя. - Двалин, ну у тебя и советы...   
\- Ты еще скажи, что ты с ним не спишь, - ухмыльнулся Двалин.   
\- Ох, - вырвалось у Кили. - Ну... да... только...   
\- Только обычно это он тебя пялит?   
\- Двалин, ты не мог бы потише? - сердито зашипел Кили. - Сюда кто угодно зайти может. Или все уже и так в курсе?   
\- Никто не в курсе, кроме меня и Балина, - хохотнул Двалин.   
Кили отчаянно покраснел.   
\- Да он тебе слова не скажет, не дергайся. Он же тоже понимает, что вас все равно не разделить, обормотов.   
Не успел Кили облегченно выдохнуть, как Двалин убежденно подытожил:   
\- А брата - выеби.   
\- Да тебе-то что с того? - возмутился Кили.   
\- Просто знаю, что поможет.   
\- Откуда знаешь? - немедленно насторожился Кили.   
\- А ты думаешь, Торин прямо родился такой - с царским рыком в голосе? Когда в Эред Луин ушли и там обустраиваться начали - знаешь, сколько раз он мне нервы трепал? "Я не знаю, я не умею, я не справлюсь, я не должен, я не король, я не то, я не се..." Тьфу! - от плевка Двалина пучок соломы вылетел из многострадального чучела. - Баба, а не узбад.   
\- Так ты... - медленно начал Кили.   
\- Да разозлил он меня! Ну как есть - баба. Раз ты, говорю, такая баба, я с тобой и буду обращаться, как с бабой.   
\- И ты его...   
\- Выебал я его. Так, что стол трещал.   
\- Стол?   
\- Ну да, он там все над бумажками какими-то страдал.   
\- И он тебя потом за "бабу" не убил?   
\- Не-а, - Двалин довольно оскалился. - Я ж ему кто?   
\- Кто? - послушно повторил Кили.   
\- Те-ло-хра-ни-тель, - четко выговорил Двалин. - Тело, стало быть, храню. А мозги - они тоже тело, в голове, чай, лежат, а не в горшке на полке. Вот я и решил его мозги сохранить. Как уж получилось.   
\- И часто ты их так... хранил?   
\- По мере необходимости, - веско обронил Двалин.   
\- А если необходимости не было?   
\- Ну... - Двалин замялся.   
\- Что - ну?   
\- Король - всему голова, - пробурчал Двалин. - А я за него и в огонь, и в воду, и...   
\- И в собственную задницу, - задумчиво продолжил Кили.   
Двалин сердито перехватил один из топоров, но, посмотрев на принца, убедился, что тот не смеется.   
\- Значит, вы менялись?   
\- Да позволил бы он мне поменяться, как же. В обычное-то время. А вот как только пытался нюни распустить - эээ, дружище, короли так себя не ведут, а коли ты мне тут и сейчас не король - я с тобой тут и сейчас обойдусь по своему усмотрению.   
\- И помогало?   
\- Всегда, - твердо ответил Двалин. - Говорю тебе - выеби ты его уже. Не поверю, что он после этого не выкинет дурь из головы и не захочет свое верховодство вернуть и утвердить. Торинов племянник-то. И похож. Должно помочь.   
\- Думаешь, у меня получится? Мы не пробовали ни разу поменяться... вроде с самого начала нас такой расклад устраивал... как я теперь вдруг возьму и...   
\- Еще одна баба, - прищурился Двалин. - Выебать, что ли, тебя для начала? Или самому проще за дело взяться? - добавил он задумчиво.

 

Кили недовольно сверкнул глазами и хотел было что-то сказать, но Двалин не дал. Ухватив парня за шею, он подтащил его ближе к себе и крепко поцеловал. Кили на мгновение ошеломленно застыл, а потом ответил так пылко и жарко, что Двалин чуть не позабыл про Фили. Язык Кили сплетался с его, парень всем телом льнул к нему, обнимал, оглаживал плечи – устоять было трудно. Двалин и не думал, что младший настолько умел.   
«Натренировались друг на друге, засранцы», - подумал он и отстранился.   
\- Хватит, - проговорил он. – Пошли твоего братца утешать.   
Кили кивнул, облизал губы и так развратно усмехнулся, что Двалин на мгновение задумался, стоит ли присутствовать. Впрочем, зачем отказывать себе в удовольствии?   
Они плечом к плечу вошли в широкие двери королевского кабинета. Фили все так же сидел, тоскливо уставившись в свои бумажки. Двалин хмыкнул и повернулся, чтобы запереть дверь.   
\- Кили, я хотел поговорить... - начал было Фили.   
\- Да знаю я, - досадливо перебил его брат. – Снова ныть начнешь? Вот уж точно, баба.   
Двалин обернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Фили краснеет.   
\- Весь в дядьку, - проговорил он, подходя к столу, глянул на Кили и покачал головой. - Да и ты тоже. Я тебе что сказал сделать? А ты все лясы точишь.   
Он дернул Фили за плечо, поставил на ноги, отшвырнул кресло, одним движением смахнул на пол груду бумаг, усадил Фили на освободившуюся столешницу, пинком раздвинул его ноги в стороны и принялся деловито развязывать шнуровку на его одежде.   
\- Когда они такие нерешительные, - продолжал он говорить, - тут только хорошая ебля поможет. Сразу вся дурь из головы уйдет.   
Кили, как старательный ученик, кивал и уже стоял совсем рядом, жадно глядя на обнажившуюся светлую шею, сильные плечи. Застывший от удивления Фили только моргал, то и дело облизывал губы и даже не пробовал сопротивляться. Двалин сгреб в горсть его волосы, чуть оттянул назад голову и четко проговорил, глядя ему в глаза:   
\- Слабая и истеричная баба править Эребором не может. Она годится только на то, чтобы ее трахали. Хочешь быть бабой? Подставляйся.   
Не тратя больше времени, он рванул завязки, услышал жалобный треск и, не медля, впился губами и зубами в тело под ключицей. Фили ахнул и забился в его руках, но Двалин держал крепко. Он быстро спустился к груди, втянул в рот один сосок, пощипывая пальцами другой, и еле успел подхватить Фили под спину, когда тот застонал и так выгнулся, что чуть не приложился затылком о столешницу. Рядом, над ухом, застонал Кили. И Двалин его понимал. От Фили было не отвести глаз.   
\- Видишь? – хрипло прошептал он. – Ему это просто было нужно.   
В ответ Фили низко, гортанно застонал, и Двалина пробило удовольствием. Кили рядышком всхлипнул и потянулся к брату.   
\- Погоди.   
Двалин отвел его руки, толкнул Фили в грудь, укладывая на стол, и за бедра подтянул ближе к себе.   
\- Займись-ка пока им.   
Но Кили не нужно было приглашение. Склонившись над братом, он уже целовал его, гладил грудь, вздрагивающий живот, а через миг, когда Двалин стащил с Фили штаны, провел пальцами ниже.   
\- А вот тут я сам, - усмехнулся Двалин и слегка удивился, когда Кили, помедлив, все же послушался.   
Не будь тут Кили, Двалин бы сейчас заставил Фили хорошенько облизать свои пальцы, а потом вставил их в тугую задницу. Но может и к лучшему, что придется обойтись. Поэтому Двалин быстро сплюнул на руку, шире развел в стороны колени Фили, мгновение любовался сжатым отверстием, а потом аккуратно толкнулся внутрь кончиком пальца. Фили застыл, дрожа, глухо застонал и вцепился пальцами в край стола.   
\- Не зажимайся, - приказал ему Двалин и шлепнул парня по упругой ягодице. – Кили, заткни его.   
Младший мгновенно исполнил приказание, и через секунду стоны Фили почти утонули в звуках поцелуев. Двалин же продолжил методично его растягивать. Мышцы были тугими, поддавались неохотно – видать, старший и правда почти не бывал снизу, – но дело шло, и через несколько минут Двалин уже трахал его двумя пальцами, то глубоко вводя их в горячее тело, то почти вынимая. Второй рукой он медленно поглаживал твердый член Фили. Парень уже тек, но Двалин, пусть и сгорая от желания мгновенно засадить ему на всю длину, не собирался торопиться. Он добавил третий палец, провернул руку, услышал протяжный стон и тут же сжал член Фили у основания.   
\- Даже не думай, - проговорил он. – Кончишь под братом, не раньше.   
Кили выпрямился и улыбнулся ему, не прекращая ласкать тело Фили, а тот лежал, зажмурившись изо всех сил, и только тяжело дышал.   
\- Выдержка - это хорошо, - полюбовавшись на него, сказал Двалин. - Вот завтра помни о том, что ты чувствовал сейчас, как старался держаться. А пока…   
Он кивнул Кили подойти, и тот мгновенно оказался рядом, прикипел взглядом к пальцам, двигающимся в заднице брата, облизал губы.   
\- Хоть штаны развяжи, - необидно усмехнулся Двалин. – Как ебать-то будешь?   
Кили кивнул, на удивление быстро справился с завязками, и Двалин осторожно вытащил пальцы. Фили тут же недовольно застонал, выгибаясь. Раскрытое отверстие пульсировало, сжимаясь, и Двалин отчаянно завидовал Кили, который тут же начал толчками погружаться внутрь. Фили вскрикивал и кусал губы, цепляясь за стол, о чем-то невнятно просил и был так красив, что Двалин невольно сжал себя сквозь одежду. Ох, как бы много он дал, чтобы сейчас вместо Кили двигаться в жадном, растянутом, но все равно тугом теле, трахать, вбивая Фили в стол, добиваясь уже не криков, а воя, позволяя забыть о навалившейся на него ответственности.   
Но его время ушло. Этот узбад принадлежит своему брату. Это правильно.   
\- Вот теперь все будет хорошо, - негромко проговорил Двалин, хотел было отступить назад, но Кили не дал. Продолжая двигаться, он притянул Двалина к себе, вцепился рукой в остатки волос и поцеловал.   
\- Я же теперь не смогу завтра на Совете сидеть, - чуть позже сказал, улыбаясь, Фили, сползая со стола на пол.   
Колени у него дрожали и подгибались, ему пришлось опереться о стол, но глаза были спокойны, а в движениях появилась уверенность, к которой уже привык Двалин. Впечатление слегка смазывалось лишь семенем, стекающим по бедрам и животу.   
Фили проследил за взглядом Двалина, провел ладонью по груди, по животу, размазывая вязкую жидкость, помедлил и поднес пальцы ко рту, коснулся языком, и Кили засмеялся.   
\- Надо было и мне на тебя кончить, - проговорил он, поглаживая спину брата.   
\- Еще успеется, - усмехнулся Фили, не отводя глаз от Двалина, и снова лизнул пальцы.


End file.
